Killjoys, Make Some Noise!
by NuclearRevenge
Summary: This is basically a fanfic based on My Chemical Romance's album, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. It's based before NaNaNa and Sing, they'll come in later methinks ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
><strong>**First thing's first. This is my first ever fanfic. I like reading and writing, I'm a pretty big geek tbh... I'm from England so I apologise in advance for any American readers who are appalled at any mistakes about their country, I promise I'll research as much as I can before publishing something. I'm going to New York, New Jersey and Washington at the end of this month, 27th May 2011 - 1st June 2011. When my mum asked me where I wanted to go most I answered with New Jersey purely for the fact that MCR are from there. Then once it was all booked she asked me where I wanted to visit most in New York... I answered with Ground Zero (Site of the Twin Towers/World Trade Centre, because it was the reason Gerard formed the band. Yes, they were my genuine first thoughts. Don't judge me okay? =L**

**I love My Chemical Romance and I've been to see them at Wembley Arena on 12th February 2011 on the World Contamination tour. It was amazing. I couldn't stop shaking and I nearly cried. (Nearly being the keyword as I was with my step-dad and I have too much pride and dignity for that. =L Mikey's my favourite, but I do like a bit of Gerard as well ;) I would say a bit of Frank too but my best friend is just as obsessed with him as I am with Mikey, and tbh I'm not all that interested in him... **

**My Killjoy name is Nuclear Revenge, yes I'm aware that this is the lead, I do think she's based on me, but as I'm younger than her... I just think I've given her my personality slightly, but I can be really quite childish not to mention easily amused... =3**

**Anywhoo, on with the story =P**

* * *

><p><em>Stomp. Stomp.<em>

The footsteps echoed through the hallway. They were caused by a tall figure, dressed in white wearing a grotesque vampire mask. Turning its head into each room, it looked around for any signs of life. It wouldn't find any.

Little did it know, in the small cupboard under the sink in the restroom, a small figure was curled into a brightly coloured ball, praying to whatever God may be up there that she wouldn't be found.

_Stomp. Stomp._

The footsteps were fading away from the small ball that was Nuclear Revenge but another half an hour passed before she dared make a move to get out the cupboard. Slowly inching open the door, she peered out with one heavily lined and masked eye. It was all clear. Next she put her hands on the ground in front and slowly eased out her upper body, before dragging the dead weight of her legs out.

_Nice foetal position there Nuke. Not only were you curled against a solid wall, but you've also numbed your legs._

Reaching into the cupboard she had just vacated, Nuclear Revenge pulled out a red laser gun that had a mix of red, green and pink stars of various sizes printed all over it. It was her baby.

_Without me, my gun is nothing. Without my gun, I am nothing._

It was the phrase she had had drilled into her at the start of the war and it couldn't be more true. Slowly getting up from the dirty floor, testing the use of her legs, Nuclear Revenge started on her way to the door that would lead to the hallway that a Draculoid had only just exited. That thought made her feel nauseous.

Eventually she spotted the stairs, and quickly descended them, staying in the shadows with her blaster at the ready. Once she got to the main lobby, she automatically scanned the area for any signs that a Drac was waiting nearby. There was none. With this information at hand she stayed low and ran to the front door. Unlocked, just as she had left it. Smiling to herself, Nuclear Revenge eased it open, mentally cringing at the loud creaking the hinges gave.

Poking her head out first and having a look around, Nuclear Revenge was pretty confident there was no one about and slowly brought the rest of the her body out. Closing the door quietly behind her, automatic instinct caused Nuclear Revenge to flatten herself against the grimy wall before proceeding down the stairs.

_The clothing choice was… bright. Her boots were neon pink and knee-high but covered by a pair of neon green legwarmers, decorated with neon pink stars. Underneath she wore thick, laddered luminous yellow tights, with red stars printed on them, and over the top of these she wore a pair of washed-out red shorts, with one yellow star on the front. The hems were turned up, making the shorts a length that should be illegal. On her on of her wrists was a thick yellow band with a single red star on it. On the other was the same, but the colours were opposites. On her upper half there was a long sleeved red top, with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, topped with a tatty and torn bright yellow tank top with red stars printed on it. Around her neck was a worn and ripped red tie with a faded yellow star on the end. Her eyes came next. They were covered by a lime green mask with electric blue stars on. Finally: her hair. It was four colours: Green, pink, red and yellow. The coloured streaks were extremely bright and stunning to look at. The different strands mixed in with each other, causing your eyes to swim in and out of focus just trying to separate them. She was definitely a Killjoy._

Sneaking around the corner she felt compelled to duck before sticking her head into unknown territory. Just as her head went down, she heard a whooshing overhead and saw a bright white beam pass where her forehead had just been. She was right to duck, her instincts rarely failed her. Holding her beloved laser in front of her, she sped around the corner and fired in the direction of the other beam. Her aim, as usual, was spot on. She waited until she heard a satisfying groan and then a _thunk _before she approached the bush that hid her attacker. Grabbing a long stick from the nearest tree, Nuclear Revenge parted the leaves of the bush and saw a strip of white. That was all she needed to know before she got the hell out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Running down the dusty road, Nuclear kept up a steady pace and hid in the shadows of dilapidated buildings. She wasn't afraid of any Dracs that could be hiding; she could easily take down any amount BL/ind threw at her. She was afraid of getting sunburnt.

Up ahead she spotted a bright white motorbike.

_WIN!_ _It must be the drac's that I just ghosted… Shame to let it go to waste…_

Grinning to herself Nuclear ran towards the shiny machine and jumped onto the clean, white seat. A 2019 Suzuki DR650 SE. She almost salivated. Looking down she saw the keys in the ignition.

_This day just gets better and better._

Turning the keys and revving the engine, Nuclear set out and soon hit full speed. The wind blew her long hair behind her, and she mentally cursed at the knots she was sure were forming.

_Oh well. I got a sweet ride out of it!_

Once out of the small town in Zone 2, she started to relax her speed. Still keeping an eagle eye out for any spots of white around her, Nuclear Revenge cruised along at a leisurely speed out into the vast desert. There were a few large piles of boulders scattered around her, she checked those out with even more caution.

With a jerk she slammed the brakes on and skidded to a stop about 25m away from the nearest pile. Drawing her shiny raygun from her thigh holster, she held it out horizontally in front of her and slowly edged towards the place where she had seen the bright flash of electric blue.

"Whoever's there, come out. I won't hurt you if you come out now and if you're no threat towards me." She called out in a steely clear voice.

Slowly a small, feminine hand appeared around the edge, followed by an arm covered by a bright blue sleeve that was coated in dust. Next was the rest of the body, all of it clashing wonderfully with everything. The main body of the top was neon pink, and the left arm matched the right with bright blue. A pair of luminous orange ¾ length cut-off skinny jeans covered a pair of slim, toned legs, with a pair of luminous green tights with numerous ladders underneath them. A pair of worn yellow braces held them up, the elastic straps surprisingly taut on the frail shoulders that they sat on. Looking down Nuclear Revenge saw a pair of rainbow high-top sneakers with black laces tucked into the sides. Finally she saw the hair. It was short, reaching only the small, elfish chin, with choppy bangs that swept to one side. On top of that, it was bright purple.

_A lone Killjoy? All the way out here…? Well… I'm one too I suppose… But still. She looks so frail! How is she even alive? I should probably say something to her instead of to myself… she probably thinks I'm a head-case. _

"So you're a Killjoy… obviously… What are you doing out here by yourself?" Nuclear finally asked.

"I could say the same thing to you." Was the cool reply, despite the fact that a fully charged raygun was still being pointed in between her eyes.

"Oooh you got attitude. I like you already. But, can I trust you?"

"That depends. You're asking the person standing in surrender with a raygun being pointed at their head, if _you_ can trust _them_? Dude, you have seriously messed this up."

"Ah, well for all I know you could be a double agent working for BL/Ind and aiming to infiltrate the Killjoys from the inside by keeping up an amazing pretence of being a weak and lonely rebel in search of Dr. Death- Defying to help you through these hard times. But then again you could be a genuine Killjoy in need of my expertise and help in order to survive out in the desert. So, which is it? And don't even think about bullshitting me because I'm an excellent judge of character and I _will_ find out."

"Oh, in that case I'll come clean. I'm definitely a Drac in disguise. In fact, I hate all the bright colours that aren't like my pristine white uniform. And I want to destroy all Killjoys, especially the Fabulous ones that so many admire and idolize." The stranger's voice dripped with sarcasm and Nuclear Revenge's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Okay, I get it. You're a Killjoy and you're not bullshitting me. You want help or want me to leave you out here? Because quite frankly I'd rather I didn't have the extra weight on my bike but I'm always willing to help a Killjoy in distress." She smiled dryly at the end of the last sentence.

"Y'know, I'd feel a lot more comfortable if I _wasn't_ staring down the barrel of a gun."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, sorry." Nuclear Revenge lowered her gun and slipped it back into its holster, "So, do you have a name?"

"Yeah, I'm Neon Explosion. You?"

Nuclear Revenge motioned for Neon Explosion to follow her over to the bike that was waiting for them.

"Nuclear Revenge, Nuclear or Nuke for short. I can call you Neon right?"

"Sure thing… Nuke. I've been wandering the desert for about 3 weeks now, I was wondering if I'd ever see civilisation again."

"Well, I'm not sure if one person counts as civilisation but I'll sure give it a try. I'm on my way to see Dr. D, now you're coming with me I can get him to send an announcement out getting Killjoys to go further out into the zones. We might find more loners dying out by a pile of boulders."

"Good idea, you never know though, they may get freaked by the arrival of a Killjoy on an obviously newly stolen BL/Ind motorbike who points a gun at them and then invites them for a ride."

"Oooh more of that attitude I see. I know someone you'll get along with well. Funnily enough they're where we're heading anyway." Nuclear Revenge climbed onto the bike, "Well, don't just stand there! Get on then."

Neon hastily climbed onto the back of the bike and put her hands on the bar behind her. Motorbikes were something she could do. She smiled as Nuclear Revenge started up the engine and she heard the smooth purring that was the engine.

Username:2008075 Page: 2 21/08/2011


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistake on my part with some of the info at the beginning of this chapter, so I've deleted and re-uploaded it. Thank you to my Paigey Baby who pointed it out =)**

* * *

><p>Travelling with Neon Explosion wasn't as bad as Nuclear Revenge thought it would be. Although she was extremely sarcastic most of the time, it didn't matter because she didn't talk much on the journey. She held onto the bar at the back of the bike and was relaxed most of the journey. She sat at the front a few times to steer but Nuclear Revenge didn't like this very much… She was very possessive of her possessions, especially a beauty like the bike.<p>

Overall, it took 2 days to reach zone 6, as they had to stop to eat and drink. They arrived at a supposedly abandoned diner at around 3pm and both immediately pulled out ray guns and took on a defensive position.

Nuclear Revenge looked around and drank in the view. A run down and dilapidated diner, the sign broken with letters missing so instead it said 'DI E ', there was no sign of any cars or bikes, no sign of any life really. Slowly she crept towards the dirty glass door and peered inside. She was met with the barrel of a bright yellow raygun.

"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled and jumped backwards, right into Neon Explosion who had followed her to the door.

They both tumbled backwards and landed in a twisted pile of limbs in the sand.

"Both of you lay down. On your stomachs. Hands on your heads. NOW!"

Both Nuclear Revenge and Neon Explosion were stunned and slightly terrified at this new voice, and both did as it said when they glanced up and saw three more ray guns join in pointing at their heads.

Once down in the sand, Nuclear Revenge felt her ray gun be swiped from her hand and felt hostile hands quickly pat her down, searching for anymore weapons.

"Dude! Watch your hands! Invasion of privacy much?"

Just as she said this, she felt her two spare ray guns be slid out of her boots.

_Damn"._

"Okay, this one's clean. Nothing on her except the one she was carrying."

This was a new voice, coming from the direction of Neon Explosion's captors.

_Stupid girl. She carried no back-up weapons. Rule one of being a lone killjoy: always have back-up. God, she's lucky I found her._

"This one's a sneaky bitch and had 2 in her boots. Clever, but a shame I'm better."

This voice came from the one that had searched her.

_Oh so he thinks he's clever does he? I think I should give him a lesson on that._

In an instant she flipped around and kicked his legs out from underneath him. The next second she was on her feet and her ray gun was in her hands, and pointing at three shocked men, who were even more stunned when Neon Explosion jumped up and snatched the nearest ray gun, that happened to belong to the red haired man in the blue Pegasus jacket. She too pointed it at the three men, and Nuclear Revenge then changed her target to the fourth man who was sprawled on the floor in obvious shock at the change in events.

"Oh so you're _clever_ are you? Not so clever now you're the one with a ray gun being pointed at your head. On your stomach, hands on your head, there's a good boy."

The other three men took the same positions, visibly angered by Nuclear Revenge and Neon Explosion.

Once they were on the floor, Nuclear Revenge got a good look at each one. The one closest to her, the cocky one, was tall and blonde. As much as Nuke hated to admit it, he was hot. In a tiger print tank top that made him look the tiniest bit camp, but showed off his lean and muscular body, and a pair of black, super-skinny jeans that accentuated his ass, with a pair of black leather boots, he looked like some sort of wannabe rock star. But the look worked on him, especially with the pair of Wayfarer sunglasses that were on his face. He had tousled dirty blonde hair and an attractive face with a nice chiselled jaw line. He actually looked a bit like a young Johnny Depp…

Whilst keeping an eye on the Depp-look-alike, she quickly studied the other three men who were laying on the floor before her. The first one was extremely short. He couldn't have been more than 5ft 5 at the most. He was in a pair of faded black cargo pants and a long sleeved football jersey with the sleeves rolled up halfway. His arms were covered in tattoos and his face covered by a pair of aviators and long, greasy black hair. On his feet was a pair of black biker boots that completed the look.

Next to him was the red haired one. When I say red haired, I don't mean ginger. I mean _red_. As in, tomato red. An 'OH JESUS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOU HAIR?' red. It was bright. Very bright. He was the only one wearing a jacket, it was a nice jacket though. Dark-ish blue leather with white seams and red and white stripes around the arms. On his bottom half was a pair of light grey skinny jeans and strapped to his right thigh was a brown ray gun holster. On his feet was another pair of black boots, just below the knee. He too had aviators on.

Last was something Nuclear Revenge will never forget. A huge brown afro sat on his head, and a pair of dark, mirrored aviators sat on his face. He was in a black shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a pair of plain black jeans. He too had a pair of black biking boots on, and even had the fingerless gloves to match.

All together, they were a sight. Dressed mostly in black, they were obviously not working for BL/Ind, but the lack of colour made them seem like pretty crap Killjoys.

"Okay, so who are you? You don't look like you work for BL/Ind but hey, weirder things have happened."

Nuclear Revenge spoke in a clear, strong voice to all four of them.

"Are you Killjoys or…? You certainly don't seem like them after the way you frisked us." This time is was Neon Explosion's sarcastic voice that spoke.

"Yes we're Killjoys, no we don't work for BL/Ind, yes we know we frisked you but if you had any idea how important it is that no traitors or spies come here then you wouldn't moan. Can we get up now please? I'm inhaling sand and it's making me want to sneeze."

It was the red haired one that spoke, and the minute Nuclear Revenge heard his tone she knew immediately that he was the leader of the group. She was shocked by the way he still managed to sound authoritative even when he was laying face down in the dirt by two girls.

"You can get up, not the others. I want to talk and see if you are who you say you are." Nuclear Revenge ignored the stunned look on Neon's face as she said this.

Slowly the red haired leader rose up and turned around to face Nuke and Neon.

"I'm Party Poison. I'm the leader of the Fabulous Killjoys and that blonde over there is my brother, Kobra Kid. The short one's Fun Ghoul and the one with the afro is-"

"Jet Star." Nuclear Revenge finished the sentence for him. "_You're_ the Fabulous Killjoys? It's _you?_"

"Ah. You've heard of us then…"

"_Heard of you_?" Neon Explosion interjected. "Of course we've heard of you! We set out to find you and Dr. Death-Defying! Oh my God! I can't believe we've forced the Fabulous Killjoys to lay face down in the dirt!" Neon's voice, overcome with shock and excitement, lacked her usual snark and it shocked Nuclear Revenge.

"How do we know they are who they say they are? There have been plenty of pretenders that I've met."

"I've seen the posters Nuke! The wanted posters! Their faces are all over them, I can't believe I didn't see it before." Neon's voice was filled with excitement and disbelief at the fact that Nuke still wouldn't let the men up.

"Are you serious? Because if you're right, and these guys are who they say they are… Dude, we owe them an apology!"

At those words Neon ran forward and helped all three men up. They were all wary about turning around to face Nuke, especially the one in the yellow shirt… Supposedly Kobra Kid… He looked down pointedly at the gun that was still facing him.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, kind of in shock y'know. Just found out I've been pointing a gun at my idols that I didn't recognise…"

Once the guns were all away, they entered the diner and sat at one of the empty booths. Nuclear Revenge found out that Dr. Death-Defying also lived at the diner, along with three other Killjoys, one of whom was just ten years old, but he'd taken the others out on a food hunt, despite the fact he was in a wheelchair.

"He never can stand being inside for too long…" Party Poison said, "One day he's going to get hurt if he's not careful." All four men looked worried at this thought but the look soon passed as Party Poison asked for Nuclear Revenge's story.

"Where do I begin? I'm 18, I lived with my parents until the bombs hit and they were killed, I've been a lone killjoy up until two days ago when I met Neon Explosion here and we both set off to find you lot."

The Fabulous Killjoys seemed unimpressed with her brief explanation, but let it go in order to listen to Neon Explosion's life story.

"Well, I'm 18 too, I've been on the run since Dracs invaded out safe house and killed my family, I was on the verge of death out in the desert but then Nuke showed up and saved me. I'm severely sarcastic and violent, and if you piss me off I _will_ hurt you." Her excitement from earlier had gone down and she was back to her usual cool self.

The others looked slightly more pleased than they had with Nuke's story, maybe because it had more action in it.

"Well, if you're as interested in us as you say you are, you'll probably know our story already. But here it is again. We were in a band together with another friend, he died, BL/Ind came in and started taking over, we went into hibernation from the world and started to plan a break out. When the bombs hit we used all the chaos as an opportunity to escape to an abandoned diner we knew was in Zone 6. Once here we got in contact with other rebels, one of which was Dr. D, and they came and met us here. On one ambush when we were out driving, we saw the Dracs had a little kid. She was unconscious and couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old. We took out the Dracs and brought her back here where we've raised her as one of us. She's called Missile Kid and she's one of the best shooters here. Once we got her a few years back, everything settled down a little and we've been here ever since. I'm twenty one now, so is Jet. Kobra's 18 like you two, and so is Ghoul, but only just."

Once finished with their story there was an awkward silence that no one really knew how to fill. However, it wasn't really necessary as they heard an engine outside and a lot of yelling.

"They're back." Kobra Kid told Nuke and Neon.

The next moment they saw a small figure dart in and jump on Fun Ghoul.

"WE GOT REAL FOOD!"

Everyone looked up at this; it was such a rarity to find real food and not have to eat dog food. Literally.

A second later and a man in a wheelchair rolled into the room. He must have been in his 40s, he had few wrinkles but his hair and beard were streaked with grey from the stress of the war.

"And what do we have here? Two more Killjoys to add to the family? I'm Dr. Death-Defying but you can call me Dr. D. And you are?

"The one that looks like a parrot has done a multi-coloured crap on her head is Nuclear Revenge, or Nuke for short, and the purple-head is Neon Explosion. The managed to get all four of us face down in the dirt in surrender. They came looking for us." It was Kobra that said this, and by the look on Nuke's face, she didn't appreciate being compared to a parrot crap.

"Ah well it's nice to meet you both! The little monster that's attacking Ghoul is Missile Kid, in case you didn't know, and the blonde woman that's unloading the goods is Agent Cherri Cola, and the man helping her is Show Pony. And I'm sure you already know the four young men you're sitting with." He said this all with an easy smile and a cheeky gleam in his eye. "I'm sure you'll be very happy here with the boys to keep you company."

Username:2008075 Page: 4 26/08/2011


	4. Chapter 4

The days at the diner passed easily and were always full of fun. Fun Ghoul and Missile Kid chased each other around, and Missile Kid always seemed to win. Nuclear Revenge's relationships with the other Killjoys became much more relaxed, the only exception being with Kobra Kid. The air between them was always tense and they never spoke to each other unless they absolutely had to. Nuclear Revenge was like an older sister to Fun Ghoul, and like an old friend to Jet Star. She and Party Poison worked great together. Both were battle strategists and they both specialised in what the other lacked in; it was a match made in Heaven.

Nuclear Revenge never really spoke to Cherri or Show Pony, but from the few times she had, Nuke was pretty sure Cherri was not a person to piss off and Show Pony didn't like females… _that_ way… He was great for fashion and hair advice though, even if he did dress himself in a pair of white and blue polka dot tights with a thong on top…

Neon Explosion got on with everyone, especially Party Poison. She was always laughing and never seemed to stop smiling. She had a temper but that was just part of her and everyone accepted it, in fact it came in handy in fights when she realised she may actually lose, got angry and kicked everyone's asses. She also learnt a few new tricks by working with the rest of the Killjoys, something she'd never really done before.

The time came again for another food run, and Nuclear Revenge and Neon Explosion were surprisingly eager to go. At first however, Neon was sceptical, due to the need of effort to get up and run if needed; soon though she came around once she found out Poison was leading the mission.

In the end it was Nuke, Neon, Poison, Kobra and Jet who went on the food run. When the subject of how they were going to get there was raised by Nuke, a new toy that had been kept a secret was revealed.

"A Trans-Am? Are you fuckin' serious? It's gorgeous! How the Hell did you get your hands on such a… a-" Neon got lost for words.

"An absolute angel car and have it still running? It does still run, right? We're not just going to be using it to hold the food we collect?" Nuke took over the sentence, with awe in her voice.

"It's our baby, of course it still runs!" Kobra replied, "as if we'd let a like this go to waste!"

"It was mine, before all this shit started," Jet began, but seeing Poison roll his eyes at the oncoming story of how he acquired the car, quickly cut it short. "But it's a story for another time, maybe when we finish the food run."

Neon and Nuke looked disappointed at the outcome o the conversation and both shot Poison evil looks for denying them their story.

The car truly was a thing of beauty; a dirty white with a giant black spider painted on the hood, and multiple graffiti pieces all over it. Along the back were the words 'Look Alive Sunshine' and all over it were coloured lightening strikes. It was a real Killjoy's car.

Once all in the car, Jet driving, Poison in shotgun and Nuke, Kobra and Neon in the back, they set off into the desert in search of a Drac safehouse that they could raid.

After 2hours of small talk, they finally spotted a small white building. The colour, or lack of, showed that it belonged to BL/Ind. Jet parked up behind a large cluster of boulders and then told everyone the plan.

"Poison and I will go in first through the front, take them by surprise. Kobra I want you to go around the side entrance on the right and keep watch to make sure there isn't an ambush that we don't know about. Neon and Nuke, you're going in the back and getting the food. Focus on your job, only shoot when necessary, leave the killing to the rest of us. Once you have the food I want you to run back here as fast as you can. I'm trusting you Nuke, to drive the Trans-Am to the safehouse where Poison, Kobra and I can jump in. Once in I want you to drive as fast as you can and get us the Hell out of there and back to the Diner. Everybody clear?"

Everybody nodded, although Kobra looked a bit disappointed at only being a lookout, and Neon was distraught at not being allowed to drive.

They set off in their teams, keeping as low as possible and keeping their ray-guns at the ready. When they got to about 5 metres away from their positions they ran forward and attacked.

Jet and Poison kicked the front door open and were met by three Dracs who were taken down in a second. As they charged forward they were met by two more who put up a bit more of a fight. Poison dropped to the ground as a laser shot through where his head had been less than a second ago. In the next instant the Drac who had fired it was shot through the chest by Jet, just as Poison rolled over and shot at a Drac who was just aiming at Jet. The room was clear for about 5seconds, in which Jet pulled Poison up and they checked how much charge was left on their guns. 95% each. Not bad for taking out five Dracs already.

Whilst Jet and Poison were storming the front entrance, Kobra was going around the side and scanning the surrounding area for the slightest of movement. All was clear for about 2minutes, when four Dracs came charging out the side door and started firing at him. However, Kobra was too fast, and his reaction times too good to be taken by surprise, and he quickly ducked, dived and shot, hitting his target every time. The next instant Kobra was smiling with four dead Dracs sprawled on the sand around him. That was his job done, no more would be coming out of that door, Jet and Poison will get them all.

Whilst the guys were fighting the Dracs, Neon and Nuke were sneaking around the back to where the kitchen was. They heard lasers zipping through the air and even some laughter as thuds signalled when a body hit the floor, they took that as a good sign when they heard no screams of pain. It's not that they didn't trust the guys to do a good job, they were the Fabulous Killjoys for fuck's sake! It's just that with them being male and everything, they were bound to be overconfident and maybe even make a few stupid mistakes in their excitement. Not that Nuke and Neon were having much luck with being sneaky. Nuke had already tripped on a crack in the concrete by the door and Neon had caught her foot on the corner of the doorframe and cursed so badly Nuke was sure they were going to be caught. Putting the two clumsiest people in the team together was not a good decision that Jet made.

Once in the kitchen they took out their threaded sacks and started raiding the cupboards. Inside were tins of carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, even real meat! That was a rarity. Soon their sacks were full to the brim and almost impossible to carry; Nuke took this as a sign that they'd gotten enough and began to sign for Neon to tie the top up and head back to the Trans-Am. In the next few minutes they were halfway to the car, when all of a sudden they were being fired at by white lasers. In an instant they were sprinting forward and shooting behind them, not caring wear they aimed. Ten metres later and they were loading everything into the trunk of the Trans-Am and Nuke was leaping into the driver's seat with Neon quickly following next to her.

The engine started smoothly and Nuke grinned to herself. Shoving the gear stick into Drive, she sped out of the boulders and towards the safe house where she saw three brightly coloured figures fighting their way through an army of Dracs. Timing the stop perfectly, Nuke skidded to a stop as Neon reached behind her and flung the back door open. Poison, Jet and Kobra dived in all at once and Neon slammed the door shut,

"FUCKIN' DRIVE NUKE!" A chorus of voices screamed at her as she shoved the gas pedal down and gunned it.

Username:2008075 Page: 3 28/09/2011


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I forgot to put that I don't own MCR or anything like that, apart from in my dreams but I don't think that counts... But yeah, I don't own MCR or any of MCR's ready made characters such as Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul, Agent Cherri Cola, Show Pony, Dr. D or Missile Kid. Or the Dracs or Korse, or the Killjoy concept, or BL/Ind or just anything like that really...**

* * *

><p>Speeding along through the vast desert, all Nuke could feel was the adrenaline pumping through her veins; it filled her from the tips of her toes to the ends of her multi-coloured hair; it motivated her to drive faster and take sharp turns; and it told her not to listen when the others started screaming at her to stop. Eventually Neon yanked the hand-break up and the car jolted to a sudden and harsh stop.<p>

"What the fuck, man? Are you trying to fucking kill us all?" Neon yelled in Nuke's face, "There's a reason we were screaming for you to fucking stop and that's because there's a fucking killjoy out there signalling for help! Turn the fuck around and drive back!"

Stunned at Neon's outburst, Nuke did as she was told without questioning and returned to where Neon told her to.

"There!" Kobra called out, "by the boulder!"

Everyone looked. In a heap on the ground was a blob of clashing colours, mainly purples and blues. Everyone jumped out of the car and ran towards it. Nuke got there first, and what could only be described as heartbreaking, was what she saw. A girl, no more than a year older than she was lying, passed out on the baking sand. She had bright violet hair with electric blue streaks, and was dressed in a few rags that could barely pass as clothes. She was obviously exhausted and nearly dead, and Nuke couldn't help but feel the most extreme sympathy towards her, as could the others when they caught up.

"Is… is she alive?" Nuke couldn't register who said it, only that it was one of the guys.

"She's breathing. Just. We need to get her to Dr D now if we're going to save her." Nuke's voice was hollow and in her mind she'd already got a plan, "Neon, you'll have to go in the trunk. Sorry, but besides her, you're the smallest. Jet, you drive with Poison in shotgun, Kobra and I will go in the back with this one between us, we'll make sure she stays alive and see if we can get her to wake up."

"I'm not going in the trunk! I don't care if I'm the smallest, I'm not going to get in the trunk, where there are cans of food that will hit me, and barely any space." Neon's outburst was not a surprise to Nuke, who had already thought ahead and seen it coming.

"You will go in the trunk. No one else can fit, and if we put her in there then she'll almost certainly die. Her death will be on your hands."

This made Neon shut up and slowly walk over to the car and put her hand on the lid of the trunk. Kobra and Nuke slowly picked up the unconscious Killjoy and gently carried her over to the backseat of the car, where Jet and Poison were putting some of the cans in the foot wells.

Once everyone was sorted and in their places, Jet began the drive home as fast as he could. Throughout the journey, the girl only stirred four times. No matter what Kobra and Nuke did, she was out for the count and definitely wasn't waking up anytime soon.

Eventually they reached the diner and Kobra and Nuke hurried to carry the new girl in to Dr D's office. At the first glimpse of her, he immediately interrogated them about how and where they found her, whether or not she was safe, are they sure she wasn't a BL/Ind spy? Once satisfied with the answers he began his medical examination of her.

After diagnosing severe dehydration and a bad case of sunburn, he was happy to just let her rest and wake up in her own time.

"I want a constant watch over her though. She may be at a disadvantage with her health but for all we know, she could be dangerous."

It was agreed that they'd all take 2 hour shifts, Poison first, then Jet, then Neon, then Kobra and finally Nuke.

At around midnight it was time for Kobra's shift, he went to it without hesitating and immediately started playing a simple tune on his bass. It was a gorgeous instrument, covered in silver glitter, and varnished to make sure it stayed strong, it shone in every direction. He'd had it for years now, it was his fourteenth birthday present from Poison, and he'd loved it from the moment he laid eyes on it.

About half an hour into his watch, Kobra noticed the new girl stirring slightly. Immediately jumping up, he ran to her side and yelled for the others. Gently shaking her shoulders he saw her eyes flutter open slightly and begin to focus on the sight of him.

An onslaught of questions followed almost immediately in a croaky voice, caused by the dryness in her throat.

"Who the fuck are you? Where am I? What happened? Why am I here? Who are they?"

The others all crowded into the small room and stared at the new girl who was lying on a bed. Poison stepped forward and began to speak,

"We're Killjoys, you don't need to be frightened-"

"I'm not." The voice cut through sharply,

"Anyway, we're Killjoys and we found you unconscious in the desert. You would've died if it hadn't been for Jet's crazy driving and Dr. D's medical help. I'm Party Poison by the way, the face you woke up to belongs to my younger brother, Kobra Kid, the tall dude with the afro is Jet Star, the midget with the greasy hair is Fun Ghoul, and the two ladies here are Nuclear Revenge and Neon Explosion. Oh, and the even smaller one behind Ghoul is Missile Kid. Doctor Death-Defying is in his office, he can't come up here because of his wheelchair, but he'll want to speak with you as soon as possible."

The new girl looked stunned at all the new names and faces to memorise, but sat up and spoke with confidence in her voice,

"I'm Violet Storm, Violet or Vi for short. Not Storm; that was my brother. I suppose I should thank you for saving me, you're right, I would have died. Either by the Drac's hand or Mother Nature's. So, thank you. Could I please have a drink, and then I'll talk to this Dr. Death-Defying if that's okay?" Although her face was still, her voice shook slightly as she addressed the red-haired leader.

"You look familiar. I've seen your faces before, I can't figure where though…"

"Probably on an extermination poster commissioned by the bastards at BL/Ind, they seem to have it in for us… No idea why though, all we do is kill hundreds of their soldiers and rebel against them. I hear we're on their top 10 wanted list. Pretty proud of us for that personally."

Violet Storm just nodded and followed Kobra and Nuke to the kitchen where they handed her a glass of lukewarm water and then lead her to Dr. D's office. Once there she went in by herself, and despite all attempts, Kobra and Nuke couldn't hear a word that was said.

Eventually Violet came out of the room followed by Dr. D. Both looked rather happy and went to sit in a booth each in the main diner.

The days passed without any arguments, and Violet fit in perfectly with Nuke and Neon, they were forever talking about everything, from stories of their lives to possibly love interests in the Killjoys. All three were inseparable and within about four days knew everything there was to know about each other. Vi also got on with the guys quite well, she didn't have a crush on any of them; she just saw them like brothers. At 19, she was the oldest female there, and Missile looked up to her quite a bit. She wasn't that great with a ray-gun however, more comfortable being behind the scenes and keeping lookout.

When the time came for another food run, Violet, Ghoul, Show Pony, Cherri and Missile went. This left Nuke, Neon, Kobra and Poison alone at the diner, as Dr. D had gone to see an old friend.

All four were sitting at a booth having a chat, when the subject of Vi came up.

"I reckon she likes Poison," Kobra immediately blurted out.

Poison's eyebrows shot up in surprise,

"No way! Have you seen the looks she gives you bro? She's definitely interested in you."

Nuke and Neon exchanged a meaningful look. They both knew for a fact that Vi had no interest in either of them, not in that way anyway. Nuke cut in when she saw Neon's face as the two brothers argued about who Violet would get with.

"Well as a girl I can say that she looks at neither of you like that, and you need to get over the fact that not every female in this world wants to get into your bed."

Neon hid a smile and laugh with a cough before joining in,

"Yeah guys, I mean, for all you know, she's a lesbian. You never know,"

This made Poison and Kobra's mouths shut in surprise. Neither of them had expected the girls to actually put them down.

Nuke and Neon exchanged a grin and sat smugly in silent celebration at making the two brothers speechless; it was a feat that very few could achieve. Eventually they came 'round to their senses and began a normal topic of target practise and Draculoid hideouts. Neon and Nuke just sat there in listened in, still extremely proud of themselves.

Finally, after 3 hours they heard the smooth purr of the Trans-Am engine. An instant later they heard screams, both of panic and pain. Pulling their ray-guns out at the same time as jumping to their feet, Neon, Nuke, Poison and Kobra all raced outside to see what was causing the alarmed screams. Outside, in the blistering heat, they found a Drac, unconscious with its mask ripped off. Violet Storm was laying on the ground curled into a foetus position and Jet was leaning over her, his hands covered in a sticky red liquid. The situation immediately became clear; a Drac had followed them somehow, and shot Vi somehow, in the stomach probably, from the way she was curled up. Someone had obviously then shot the Drac, but only in the leg from the looks of it, and his mask ripped off either before or after. Fun Ghoul's raygun was still smoking, and it was obvious that he had been the one who had shot the Drac.

Nuke, Neon, Poison and Kobra all raced forward, Nuke and Neon rushing immediately to Vi's side, and Poison and Kobra headed towards the unconscious Drac, rayguns pointed at its head.

"Don't shoot it! We need it! Vi nearly gave her life defending it, just don't shoot it!" Fun Ghoul's voice pierced through all the screams and the four suddenly understood everything that had happened.

The Drac had followed them back, that much was right. Vi had gone to take it on in a fight, and ripped its mask off, Ghoul then shot at the Drac, Vi saw and threw herself in the way, defending the unknown Drac. Ghoul had then re-aimed and shot the Drac in the leg, with his gun set to stun, and knocked it unconscious.

But what was so special about the Drac? Looking down at it, Kobra studied its face.

It was a male underneath, as most Dracs are. It wasn't sexist; it was just that males are easier for BL/Ind to take, as all they have to do is walk into their work. He had bright ginger hair, and almond shaped eyes, his skin was pale from wearing the white fanged mask all the time, and he had numerous scars all over his face. Although most of his hair was ginger, Kobra and Poison could see the faintest glimmer of red, blue and green at the tips. He must have been a Killjoy before he was a Drac… Maybe Vi knew him from a while ago…

All this processed through his head in the space of a few seconds and he soon focused on aiming his gun at the body slumped at his feet.

"N-n-no! Don- don't shoo-oot hi-im! He's m-my br-oth-brother!" Everyone turned as Vi struggled to speak the simple sentence thanks to the wound that had blood flowing from it still. All eight faces around her dropped with the shock and impact of what Vi had just said.

"Never mind that!" Jet's voice broke through everyone's amazement, "She'll die if we don't get this bleeding stopped! Take the Drac and tie him up. I don't care if he's her brother, it'll be safer until Dr. D gets back."

The others soon jumped into action and began to help Jet. Kobra and Poison took the Drac by the arms and legs and carried him inside where they got some thick rope and began to bind his limbs together with complicated knots. Meanwhile, Show Pony and Cherri ran ahead to hold the doors open and Jet and Ghoul gently carried the now unconscious Vi in whilst Neon held her hand and Nuke held a hand on her stomach, staunching the blood. Missile Kid ran behind, not knowing what to do. So she ran towards Poison and Kobra and studied the face that was supposedly related to Violet, who was being carried to the back room in Dr. D's office.

"Vi, Vi! You can't die. Not yet. You're too young!" Nuke's voice was wavering from the tears that were filling in her eyes.

"Vi, please! Don't close your eyes! Don't you dare! Open your eyes Violet. Open them now." Neon joined in, both of them kneeling beside her whilst Jet ripped her electric blue tank top open and began to treat the wound.

"We've known you a week, but you're already a part of this family. Please wake up, Vi. For me; for all of us. Just… Please…" Nuke was crying by now, a thick stream of tears flowing down her face, she could see Neon was too, by the glistening trails running down her cheeks and dripping off her chin.

"Think of Missile, Vi. She's only 10! You're like a mum to her, she looks up to you! Us two, we're just annoying older sisters, but you? You're something else in her eyes. Wake up for Missile. Just open your eyes please!" Neon's voice completely shook when speaking, making her words much less understandable.

"VI! WAKE THE FUCK UP! DON'T DO THIS TO US! I KNOW IT'S GOING TO HURT TO HOLD ON BUT YOU GOT SHOT, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT? JUST WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Nuke screamed at the unconscious Violet Storm who was laid out in front of her, and completely broke down.

That day, Jet did everything he could for her, until there was nothing more to be done. Nuke and Neon stayed by her side for over twelve hours, neither of them moving when someone came in to tell them it was 'time to rest'. Neither of them was going to move until she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought I'd also say that Violet Storm is based on my amazing husband Kendra, and she'll probably read this as I've texted her saying it's about to be published XD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hours passed and Vi still hadn't woken, Nuke and Neon hadn't moved, despite the group's best efforts and Missile was in a state of distraught. No one really knew what to do, and although Jet was acting the strongest and trying to keep everyone's spirits high, even he was showing cracks.

Poison and Kobra kept watch over the Drac, and he was getting more and more sane every hour. They kept him tied up, it seemed cruel at first but they knew it was for everyone's safety. Dr. D had done some research a while back, and found out that the Dracs were only drugged into the merciless state that they were in. Their meds had to be administered every few hours, or they'd start to wear off and the real personality would show through.

Dr. D kept tabs on Vi's progress, and seemed happy that she'd wake up soon, although no one apart from him seemed to rejoice about it. All of them were too shocked and didn't want to allow themselves to hope for a happy ending.

Strangely, sitting beside Nuke and Neon every few hours, was Ghoul. Whether it was because it was he who had fired the fatal shot that hit Vi, or whether it was something else entirely, no one knew. All they could see was him sitting on one side of her, holding her hand and whispering for her to wake up, all the while with a steady flow of tears running down his face.

After an agonisingly long 24 hours since she'd been shot, Vi still hadn't awoken. Another hour passed and Nuke, Neon and Ghoul all began to feel their lack of sleep. Just as Neon and Nuke were drifting off whilst sitting up, Ghoul shouted out,

"Her eye twitched! It twitched, I swear! Dr. D get in here I think she's waking up!"

Neon and Nuke immediately sat bolt upright and everyone but Poison and Kobra crowded into the small and dingy room, making way for Dr. D's wheelchair.

Everyone watched as Vi's eyes began to flicker, and he hands began to shake slightly. Her head started to move a miniscule amount, as if she was suffering from a bad dream.

After what seemed like an hour, but was only 5 minutes, he eyes slowly opened and she mumbled a mouthful of crap,

"Wuzgoinon…?"

Everyone breathed out the breath that they'd been holding in for a long time, and a fresh wave of tears began their way down most faces.

All of a sudden Missile threw herself at Vi,

"Don't ever do that again! I don't care if you're related or some shit like that, don't ever put yourself in that sort of harm again! Ever, okay? You hear me? Don't _ever_ do that again!"

Vi winced and let out a small cry of pain as Missile's full body weight hit her squarely where she'd been shot.

"Oh Vi, Vi I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been so fast to fire, but I didn't think you'd get in the way! Why the fuck did you get in the way, Vi? I could've killed you! I almost did! Why did you do that?" This time it was Ghoul's voice that shook in such a way that everyone was shocked at how emotional he was.

Nuke and Neon just sat in disbelief that she'd woken up and they weren't going to lose another important person in their lives.

"What the…? Missile, I'm sorry, I'll try not to let it happen again," Vi's voice was shaky with the pain in her chest caused just by speaking, "And Ghoul, I'm sorry to you as well. I suppose I should explain why I took that shot, but first, someone please tell me something. The Drac that I fought; _is he still alive?_" At the last sentence, her voice was strong with a huge mix of emotions.

"I… I set my gun to stun the minute you threw yourself in front of him. The Vi I know wouldn't do that for just anyone, especially not if that anyone was a Drac. I knew it'd be important that he stayed alive for you." Ghoul's face had relaxed once he'd heard Vi speak, and Neon and Nuke noticed the adoration and concern in his eyes as he looked at her.

"You're right. He _is_ important to me. He's my brother. I haven't seen him since about three weeks before you all found me. He was taken by BL/Ind as I hid behind some boulders. I didn't want to, he made me. I thought he'd been killed, but I must have been wrong. BL/Ind must have seen something in him that made them keep him and turn him into a Drac. He's gone now. I don't know why I saved him. Once they're Dracs their minds are altered permanently and you can never get them back. That's what I always got told."

This time it was Dr. D who replied to Vi,

"You're wrong, you know? Some friends and I did some research a few weeks before you arrived, and we found out that as long as someone hasn't been a Drac for over 6 months, their minds are only temporarily altered. Your brother is still alive, and now he's not on the drugs, and hasn't been for that long, he'll be back and fighting within a couple of weeks."

Vi's face dropped at the Doctor's words. She couldn't believe it! Her brother could come back? Even after being given the evil BL/Ind drugs that changed you into a mindless zombie? It was unbelievable!

"So you mean, Storm, my brother, is still in there? And will be coming back soon? I need to see him!" Vi tried to jump up, but was stopped by everyone jumping forward to stop her from straining herself so soon after beginning to recover.

"His mind is very muddled from the drugs… It'll be a few days, or possibly weeks until he gets all his old memories back, and even then it's not guaranteed that he'll think the same and act the same as he used to. Being put through an experience like he was is very traumatic for anyone. Especially someone who saw his own sister take a fatal shot for him. You need to give him time to get his thoughts together and come to terms with what happened first." Dr. D's voice was stern but apologetic as he explained it to Vi as her face dropped. Tears began to fill her eyes, accompanied by a few choked down sobs.

"B-b-but please, Dr. D-Death, yo-you don't un-under- you don't understand! H-he needs m-me! P-pl-please!" Almost everyone in the room felt a small part of their heart break at the distraught expression on Vi's face.

"I suppose… But what you need to understand, is how we're treating him, it's in his best interest. You _need_ to understand that. If you don't then I can't let you near him, for everyone's safety." Dr. D was clearly set on this condition, and Vi gulped at the mention of how her brother was being treated.

"As long as he's safe I don't care. J-just let me see him. Please?"

Jet and Dr. D exchanged a nod with Neon and Nuke, and they began to slowly help Vi stand up.

"Steady now, you might find it hard to keep your balance, that's the drugs Dr. D gave you to fix the wound. Just take it slowly and you should be fine." Ghoul's voice was laced with concern, and something else that Nuke couldn't quite figure out.

Walking through the corridor towards one of the spare rooms, Vi's face winced slightly with every step. Once they reached the door however, she put on a pokerface and showed no emotion as the door opened and she saw the site inside.

Poison was fast asleep on a chair, whilst Kobra stood watch over a semi-conscious figure. Bright ginger hair with the faintest glimmer or multi-coloured tips, and some too-big jeans and a baggy T-shirt on his skinny frame. Almond shaped eyes, the colour of a stormy sea looked up and showed the tiniest sign of recognition as they stared into Vi's eyes. Around his wrists and ankles were thick ropes wrapped in sheets to avoid friction burn, and a piece of rope tied his limbs together to stop him from moving anything other than his head.

"Storm… Oh Storm, what happened?" Vi went to run towards the Drac that was her brother, before being jerked backwards by Neon and Nuke who had grabbed her from behind. Stopping, she looked at the familiar figure that seemed so far from her, and slowly sank to the floor.

Username:2008075 Page: 3 10/10/2011


	7. Chapter 7

"Vi, Vi, wake up Vi. Don't go back to sleep, I'm tired and you aren't allowed to sleep. Man up and get the fuck off the floor." Neon's voice shook Vi out of her shocked state and she slowly rose to the floor.

"He's… He's all tied up. He won't hurt you! You're treating him like an animal and he won't hurt you!" Vi's voice shook as she directed her words at the two brothers who were standing guard over the Drac.

"Listen to me Violet; he was untied. After 2 hours of being free he turned on Poison and Kobra and tried to attack them. His meds still haven't worn off yet, they must have had to give him a really strong dose to get him brainwashed, so they'll take longer to wear off. You _need_ to trust us on this Vi. If you don't you could get hurt again and I wouldn't be able to stand that." Ghoul stood at his full 5ft4" and looked Vi in the eyes as he spoke, "Just trust us. Please?"

Violet looked into his hazel and green eyes and saw only compassion and pleading, and slowly she backed down from the argument.

"How long will it be before he's Storm again?" Her voice was quiet as she spoke, directing the question at anyone that would answer.

"I am me, Vi," The voice was croaky and still sounded slightly mechanical, but Vi recognised it immediately and her head shot up at the sound.

"Storm… What happened? I thought you'd been killed, not made into this!"

"They drugged me Sis, they drugged me and made me forget about you, and forget about everything except how to kill. They turned me into a monster and I'll never go back. Not for anything. Please, tell them to untie me? The drugs are worn off almost completely now, I promise I won't turn."

Kobra and Poison exchanged a look as Vi stared at both of them.

"Please, Poison, Kobra… If he said he won't attack, he won't attack. Please, untie him."

"Vi… I don't know… I'd rather leave it a few hours…" Poison's voice was uncertain as he looked at Vi's grimy and tear-stained face.

"Look, bro. Poison, untie him and I'll watch him. If he starts anything then I'll take responsibility for it, and I'll deal with it." Vi turned at the sound of Ghoul's voice, as Neon and Nuke exchanged a look as Ghoul stepped up for Vi.

"Dude, he's on your radar now then. I need sleep. Come on Bro, food and sleep is calling to me." Kobra clapped Poison on the back and pushed him out the room before he had a chance to say no, and Ghoul nodded in gratification.

Slowly everyone but Vi and Ghoul drifted out of the room at the smell of bacon and eggs, and the two turned to face each other.

"Thanks for that y'know… You don't have to help, I can deal with him if you don't want to." Vi seemed shy as she looked at Ghoul's feet instead of his face,

"Vi, of course I want to help. C'mon, lets get these ropes off of him."

Once all the ropes were untied and coiled up in the corner, Vi's brother stood up and stretched.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how badly I was starting to cramp!" Stood at full height, he was about 6inches taller than Ghoul, but more slim that him, "I don't mean to be rude at all, but I'm starving and I smell food…"

"Oh of course! Storm you haven't eaten since when? It's must have been over 24hours! Come on, we're going to the kitchen to find you some food."

Vi took hold of her brother's hand and dragged him through the corridors and into the kitchen, where she and Ghoul raided the cupboards until they found some tinned spaghetti hoops.

"Sorry, this'll have to do. We'll heat it up and then I think we need to go and talk to the others in the main diner…" Ghoul looked slightly worried as he realised that talking to the others would mean he would have to explain his hasty actions to help Vi.

Once the food was heated and Storm had a spork in his hand, they headed out to the main diner to find a booth to sit in and talk to the others. Once they had sat down and all the small talk had evaporated, the atmosphere became awkward and quite tense, before being broken by Missile.

"So, to cut the tension in here, what's the story? What's your name, what happened to make you a Drac and can you give us any info on BL/Ind?"

"Er… Well, I'm Magnetic Storm, or just Storm, obviously I'm Ken- I mean Violet's brother. Believe it or not we're actually non-identical twins, our parents are gone. I became a Drac when I was saving Vi from an attack, I told her to hide behind the boulders and then gave myself up. I remember everything from BL/Ind, from them injecting the drugs into my system to every single kill of innocent people that I've made. I know the layout of the factory in Battery City like the back of my hand, and I just so happened to be Korse's favourite Drac."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they processed what Storm had just said, and Ghoul suddenly looked up.

"You went to say a different name to Violet. What was it?"

"My real name's Kendra. Kendra White." Vi's eyes were directed down as she spoke the name she hadn't been called in years, and her face dropped as soon everyone spoke their real names.

"I'm not legally Magnetic Storm. I'm Matt White."

"And I'm not really Fun Ghoul, I'm Frank Iero."

"We're not really Party Poison and Kobra Kid. We're actually Gerard and Mikey Way."

"My Killjoy name may be Jet Star, but really I'm Ray Toro."

"Ever since I've been here, Dr. D told me my name was actually Grace-Jeanette, but I don't have a last name that I know of."

"I'm not really Nuclear Revenge… I'm Susie Smith."

"And I'm Paige Black. Not Neon Explosion."

And to everyone's surprise, Show Pony and Agent Cherri Cola took of their helmets to reveal almost identical faces, the same shade of dirty blonde hair and chiselled jaw lines, along with the same bright blue eyes shining out of their tanned faces.

"We're brother and sister, and we're actually Sophie and Alex Webb."

Slowly, Dr. D wheeled himself out of his office and looked everyone squarely in the eyes.

"None of these names leave this building. I'm Steven Wright."

Everyone looked at each other with a new look in their eyes at the knowledge of knowing people's old names. If these names got out, the Drac's would find their families in an instant, it was imperative that they were kept a secret.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So I haven't updated for a while, and for that I am sorry... Didn't really get round to it with school and stuff so yeah =) going to try and make some more time to though, so hopefully they'll be more frequent =) **

* * *

><p>After everything had been talked over in the diner booths, it was decided that Storm could be trusted. Vi was ecstatic, and the mood was quickly catching to all those around them.<p>

"Hey Ghoul! I got your Frankenstein mask! You wanna come fight me for it? I dare you! I may be small but hey, I learned to get around that… Just like you, eh?" Missile taunted Ghoul from across the diner, and dangled the mask in front of his face.

"You too scared then Ghoul? Too scared of a 10 year ol—ARGH!" Missile broke off as Ghoul launched his small, compact body across the diner and in her direction. In a mix of giggling and screaming, Missile managed to fling the mask in the general area of Vi, who somehow managed to catch it… and then froze on what to do next. Before she knew it, Ghoul had knocked her flat of her back onto the spongy leather seat of the booth, and was straddling her whilst she clung to his precious Frankenstein mask like it was the only thing holding her to Earth.

As Ghoul got closer to getting the mask, she did the only thing she could think of… She used her slightly longer arm length to her advantage. Her arms flung back past her head, and held the mask just out of Ghoul's reach. If he stretched, he could've reached it, but then that would leave his incredibly ticklish sides exposed to just about everyone who was watching. So instead, he went for her sides, which were also exposed, and just about as ticklish.

The minute his hands touched her, she began squealing and her arms jerked down in her instinct to protect her sides and vulnerability. Ghoul managed to pin one arm next to her head, and went to for the other, but Vi was wriggling so violently he couldn't get it without getting a broken nose in the process.

"Vi… Give me the mask and I'll stop with the tickling. Vi? Vi! V- OW!" Just as Ghoul edged his way towards the mask, Vi made a dangerous move, and swung her legs up behind him, to wrap around his neck and pull him off balance. Unfortunately, she didn't think this through very well and it resulted in her kicking him in the head with one of her heavy boots.

"SHIT! Ghoul I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you… Oh God, you're not bleeding are you? How many of me can you see? You might be concussed… Oh shit, shit, mother fucking shit! We'd better go to Dr. D, I might've given you brain damage or something… C'mon, move, get off me!"

"Vi. Relax. I'm fine! I'll probably have a fuck-off massive bruise there later but I'm pretty sure I'll survive."

However, despite Ghoul's protests, Vi still worried.

"Are you sure you're okay? Seriously Ghoul you have every right to get back at me for that! Are you dizzy or anything?" Vi's voice was frantic with the thought of Ghoul being hurt badly.

"Vi! Shut up or I'll slap all three of you!" Vi's face dropped with worry, "Vi, I'm joking. There is only one of you, I can see you. You're by the counter." At this her face grew more angry.

"Ghoul it isn't funny! I'm not joking! I could've seriously hurt you! Please at least ask Dr. D to check it out?"

"There's nothing to check, Vi! I'm fine! I promise! I tell you what, if I start feeling weird then I'll tell you and I swear I'll go see Dr. D and let him do a full CT Scan and whatever else you want him to do. Okay? Deal?" Vi contemplated this offer, still being sat on by Ghoul, and decided it was the best she was going to get.

"Okay, but you've sworn now so if anything happens I have permission to steal your mask until I see fit to return it. And I'm not asking for a deal, because it'll happen with or without you agreeing." She finished the sentence with a smile, and left Ghoul speechless, "Right, let me up now…" They both became acutely aware of the positions they were in, as the adrenaline rush had died down considerably. They could feel one another's every move, and so much skin was touching where clothes had ridden up during the struggle. Ghoul slowly leant down, driven by the animal instinct that made him put Vi in the booth in the first place.

Their faces were only inches apart, and both were breathing heavily in anticipation of what was to come. It was Vi who closed the small gap, and as their lips met another pure rush of adrenaline shot through them both. Hands found yet more skin, lips found more skin and eyes raked over everything. Things were accelerating fast, and neither seemed to interested in stopping it.

Until Storm walked in.

Username:2008075 Page: 2 09/02/2012


	9. Chapter 9

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my sister?" Storm's eyes were furious. He was almost shaking with rage at the thought of his sister, his twin sister about to do _anything_ with Ghoul. It's not that he didn't like Ghoul, he thought he was great, it was the fact that it was in public and it was his sister! He'd grown up with her! He'd seen all her dickhead boyfriends from the past, and there were a few of them, and he'd seen her dress in barely anything for parties. He didn't want to see any more!

"Dude, Storm, I'm sorry. It isn't what you think!" At the sound of Storm's voice, Ghoul had jumped up and had his hands in the air. "We were just messing around, she had my mask, I was getting it back and then it just happened… Look, I really like your sister, and I'm not just saying this because I'm probably concussed from her kicking me in the head…"

"She kicked you in the head? Good girl." Storm's response was curt and blunt, and he was emanating the rage that he so clearly felt inside.

"Yeah, good on her, I probably deserved it for taking her out like I did, especially when she still needs some healing time. Look, like I said, I'm sorry, it's your sister and if we were going to do anything like that then it should've been in a locked room with no one around…" Realising his mistake at even mentioning anything like that happening again, Ghoul nearly panicked and had to make a speedy amendment, "Not that anything like that will happen again, right Vi? Not if your brother has a problem with it…"

"Actually, I'd quite like something like that to happen again. I fail to see how it's any of my brother's business. I'm 19, I'm actually older than him-"

"3 minutes doesn't count for anything Kendra!"

"Don't you mean Vi? Don't slip up Storm. This is just because you can't handle being the younger twin."

"Don't even bring that into it! I may be slightly younger than you, but mentally? God, you have the mental age of a 12 year old! Grow up Vi and stop throwing yourself at everything that moves!"

Vi's jaw dropped. Storm had never said such a thing to her, they were some of the few siblings that actually got along and she couldn't believe he'd just said what he did.

"Well at least I actually care about having someone. You wouldn't know about that, because there's only one guy here who swings your way and he wouldn't ever be interested in someone as hateful as you. Not to mention the fact that not that long ago you were a Drac that couldn't be trusted and had to be under constant surveillance." It was a low blow from her, but she didn't care. Why was it his business as to who she could sleep with? He wasn't their father.

"Wow. Nice Violet. Thanks. Just because you're too selfish to see how miserable you've made some people in your life, you just carry on doing it." Storm's face had become a mask of no emotion, him preferring to look like nothing than to have the hurt he felt make its way across his face. He didn't want to give Vi the satisfaction of seeing that. With a swift turn on his heel, he walked away before he hit one of them. Or shot one.

Meanwhile, Nuke, Neon, Poison and Kobra had begun some target practice outside. Nuke was easily the best shot there, with Kobra and Poison close behind and Neon last. However, with Kobra and Poison, most of their aim was trained and they'd worked hard to get so accurate, Nuke on the other hand, had it naturally. So because of this, she found it the most difficult to try and teach someone, as she had never been taught herself. Nevertheless, she drew on every bit of knowledge about marksmanship that she knew, and recited it to Neon.

"Remember Neon, make sure you're holding the blaster right. It needs to be firm enough to support it, and you must move yourself, not the weapon if it doesn't naturally point at the target. Aim just below where you want to hit, because this damn world is bent. Take deep breaths. That's it, now, when you're ready inhale and hold it in, once you're steady fire one shot, and exhale. This stops you from wobbling all over the place because you're breathing and moving your whole body. Good. Now, don't snatch the trigger. Pull it slowly and hold it down about two seconds after you've fired, and release it slowly. This stops the gun from jerking too much from kickback and the jolt of the trigger. Try not to blink when you fire, and in between firing shots look at a soft colour. So try the sand, just for a second to stop your eyes losing focus. Right, try it yourself now," Nuke had just about exhausted her memory dragging all that back up, and behind her Poison and Kobra were listening intently to any information that might help them be a better shot than her. It was embarrassing being beaten by a girl who'd never trained properly before.

They jerked to the sound of Neon's gun firing, and ran to the smoking target to see where it'd hit. They reached the bulls eye and were taken aback by what they saw; a perfect round hole, through the exact centre of the cardboard target. It was a shot worthy of Nuke herself, who was stood grinning to one side at the sight of such astonishment on both Kobra and Poison's faces. Neon however, was almost glowing with the knowledge that she'd fired a perfect shot. Happy that'd she'd accomplished it, she skipped back to the diner to go and tell everyone about it. Poison followed her, complementing her the entire way. Kobra made to follow, but got half way and turned back. The sight her saw was truly amazing. Nuke was practising for once, she was in the more advanced training area, where cardboard Dracs came towards you, and obstacles tried to block your way. He saw her leap over anything that came towards her, duck, spin, dive and fire. He aim was spot on each time and it was a wonder that she still had the energy to keep going. Suddenly she stopped and stood up. Turning around she saw him staring open mouthed at her, and couldn't help her cheeks burning up. She was sweaty, grimy and panting heavily, but to Kobra it was like a light had finally gone on inside his head. He wanted this girl. She was everything he wanted, needed and more. She would… complete him. No matter how cheesy it sounded.

Inside Nuke a similar conversation was taking place, before a loud voice took over. _Don't be ridiculous Nuke. Yes he's hot, yes he's basically a male version of you, yes you'd be perfect together but as if you need to be bogged down again. Look where it nearly got you last time! Don't get attached. You know what'll happen._

At the sound of the voice, Nuke's face became troubled. She knew that what it was speaking was sense, and that she'd do well to take notice of it… But there was just something about him… About Kobra that made her doubt even her most trusted instincts…

Username:2008075 Page: 2 15/07/2012


End file.
